Batter Love Needs Kind Love To Heal
by Stratagirl
Summary: Duo is abused and Quatre finds love in the 17 year old braided young man. About abuse, love and hope.


**Gundam Wing**

**One-shot**

_**Batter Love Needs Kind Love To Heal. **_

**I don't know how that title makes sense, cause it doesn't to me, if someone beats you then they don't love you, well not to me they don't. So I don't know why but I'm sticking to the title. maybe I'll change it later...then again maybe not :shrugs: It does kind of stick though, in way, lol. I hope you all enjoy this, it was so totally random. I had planned on working on a totally different fanfic but stopped and started this one right below the one I was working on, lol. So enjoy and happy readings you all . Toodles! :waves happily!: ^_^. **

**Side note: This fic was totally inspired by the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. It's such a beautiful yet very, very sad song :(. So this one goes out to all the battered and abused kids. You guys, there is always hope ^_^. **

**Totally unedited :).**

* * *

Duo laid in the hosptial and the beeping motiors being the only sounds in the room. The blond that say by his side watched the rise and fall of the braided man as he waited for the doctor to come back with the results. How...how could a parent do this to their child. Why? Quatre just couldn't understand. He stared at the young man's battered and brusied body. He had a cut lip, a brused eye, broken leg, broken arm...and possible broken ribs and brusies all up and down his arms. Quatre took the braide man's hand in his own gently and held it. Hopeing against hope and with everything he had that his friend would be okay.

The blond sighed afraid and worried. "There is so much more that I want to tell you, Duo...that you are more than a friend to me..I really, really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How I want you to move into my appartment with me and finish school and how I want you to do what you have always dream of doing, making comic books...I want to tell you that you can be you around me and my family, you can smile and not feel bad about it. You can make jokes and we won't hit you and how..." by this point Quatre was in tears. How could this happen to this man. Duo was such a loving and out going guy. He was so kind and nice to everyone. He didn't stereo type like some people did. He didn't...he was just different. Maybe that was why the blond had fell so in love with him. For the soul he had inside. "...god Duo just wake up. Please, just be alright and heal. I don't want you to go. Just..." he choked on a sob. "...just be alright...please." and he leaned his head down on the hand he was still holding and cried his heart out. A few moments later the doctor came in and closed the door.

"Hmm...Duo Maxwell. He has a broken rib, a broken...

* * *

The blond blanked out and thought back to the first time he met Duo. He was walking down the sidewalk to school and he had just stopped in front of a house that sounded like there was a bunch of comotion going on inside. He blinked and then waited. Just before he started to walk again he could hear a young man's voice. "Don't Dad! Stop!...Mom!"

The blond didn't know why but his feet just acted on their own and he ran up the three steps it took to get to the front door and bursted in. There in front of him was a man beating the hell out of his wife and would have been doing the same to the braided young man behind her but she stood there, protecting her son. Quatre snapped out of it and rammed the man in the side and the man fell to his side.

"Go now! Get out of here!" the blond shouted and the mother and son ran out of the house.

The father got to his knees and glared at Quatre. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's none of your business."

"This is none of your business kid." the man sneered.

"On the contray sir, it is when it invovles a innocinent mother and her child." the blond then gave the man a nuckle sandwhich and he was out cold. Then dialed 911.

As he made his way out of the house he stood on the porch and looked down. He didn't know, know the young man but he knew his name and that he missed a lot of school often for...unknown reasons. And would alway come in with brusies and cuts. Then he would a lot of the times leave without a word and not be back for another three days. Duo Maxwell was his name. Just then the police arrived. All three went to the police station.

The police got a report from both Duo and his mother as well as Quatre.

The young blond had spoke up saying. "Sir I was stopping by to make sure my friend here was alright. He hadn't been at school lately, so I got worried."

Duo stared at the blond. He was known as Quatre Winner, one of the richest kids at school but he was a kind and sweet kid. And just because he was rich didn't mean anything. He had once heard that once he was 18 he wanted to move out on his own and before he turned 18 he made sure to have job and money saved up. So he was a nice guy. But why would he help Duo?

Quatre turned to him. "Right Duo."

The braided man shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, right. Sorry about that man." he rubbed the back of his head with a goofty looking smile on his face.

After that Quatre had his family help Duo and his mom find a place to live and have someone keep tabs on their dad. Things were going great. Duo started to go to school more and more. And he didn't suddenly leave without a word anymore. He was smiling more and didn't flinch away as much. He did so every once in a while but that was understandable. But all in all he was doing so much better and Quatre had gotten to know him, really gotten to know Duo...the real Duo, that smiled at the smallest simpliest things and laugh at the silliest things. Then all that changed when somehow the father found them and it was a bad day. Duo's mom was away at work and Duo was doing his homework and had heard something in the house but they had birds that would, for who knows why, get stuck in the house so he thought it was another bird and figured it was in his mom's room, again. So he continued with his homework, he was after all on a roll with his school work. But it wasn't a bird stuck in his mom room, it wasn't the braided man's imagionation. It was his father, back to give Duo hell and back to kill him this time. At the memory of it Quatre wanted to forget the sight of the badly brused and beated Duo but the image was burned in his mind, possibly forever. The doctors voice came back into focus...

* * *

"... leg, broken arm...and that blow to the head, I'm not sure how he survive that...he was just really lucky. For now we'll keep an eye on him. We don't know if he'll wake up now, tomorrow or ever. I won't lie to you about that." the doctor looked sad. Before he opened the door he turned around and said. "He is lucky to have a friend like you. That boy has been through hell." and went back to his office.

"He may...never...wake up?" he spoke to no one but to the air. The tears were gone but had come back, fresh and as strong as before, streaming down his face with renewed sadness and helplessness. Right now he wanted to take Duo away somewhere where no one would ever hurt him ever again. But he knew that wasn't possible, not right now anyways. "No...please no. Just wake up Duo...please." he cried his eyes out as he brought Duo's hand up to his crying face. He had hoped that Duo's hand would twich or move or do something to let him know he was awake and fine. But that didn't happened. Unlike the movies life was cruel and not fair to the good and kind hearted souls. For three whole days Quatre sat in the room eatting nothing, drinking only coffee. He didn't move from that very spot. His dad had tried to get him to get up and out for some fresh air but he wouldn't move, wouldn't even budge. He sat there with unanswered hope. Sat there with random fits of crying starting and only stopping when he cried himself to sleep. His heart felt like it was broken. He knew that it would heal and he would continue on with his life...but that didn't mean that it would be the same. No it would never be the same without the braided man he had come to love so very much. On the third day he had fallen asleep again from crying too much. The blonds father had come in to drap a blanket over his son but stopped when he noticed that Duo's eyes were twiching, not yet opened but they were moving. And so very slowly the braided man's eyes opened. Quatre's father wanted to leap for joy but didn't. Excited he shook his son. But before his shaking could wake him up Duo smiled down at his friend and squeezed his hand.

Quatre stired and opened his eyes. He looked at the hand in his and noticed it moving slightly and he didn't want to look up, afraid he was dreaming and he would wake up and it all just be that, a dream, a cruel hurtful dream. But it wasn't and Duo was awake. Smileing and awake.

"Duo..." Quatre choked out but the tears this time were one's of joy and happiness. Oh was he so happy see the braided man awake and smiling.

"...oh my god..." and he carefully and slowly got onto the bed and hugged Duo to him.

Duo's eyes widened and he smiled. Heart beating faster and happiness return back into his heart.

Duo's mom had come in with Quatre's dad and the mother nugded the blonds father. "Let's leave them to their private time." and the blonds father nodded and followed Duo's mom out the door and closed it gently.

The two watched their parents leave the room and Duo turned back to the blond. He placed his unharmed hand up to the blonds cheeks. "I could hear you...calling my name...I could hear everything. I don't know why but I just couldn't open my eyes but I heard you...I felt you holding my hand and I could feel you crying, for me."

The blond leaned into the braided man's touch. "Duo, oh my god. I can't believe it. I wouldn't believe that you wouldn't wake up. I just knew you would. I...

Duo had beaten him to it. "I love you Quatre Winner." and leaned what little ways he had to to place a soft slow kiss to the blonds sweet lips.

Duo leaned back and smiled. "My life is so blessed because of you."

And they laid back in bed and fell asleep there. Quatre wanted to spoil Duo rotten. He wanted to give him whatever he wanted and wanted Duo to know a happy and safe life.

The End!

* * *

**I don't know. The ending seemed...a little...odd...maybe it's because it's not as fluffy as most of my endings are...but I still like it. It's different and I like different ^_^. So yeah, the funny thing about this one-shot I was trying to work on a KKM one for DA that is totally ungodly late for a contest but I'm still going ot finish it and post but getting to the point...I had started to work on that one and then I started to listen to the song "Concrete Angels" by Martina McBride and all these images started to pop into my head, lol. I found myself sort of kind of start to sort of cry in the middle of writing this, lol, but it's such a...emotional one-shot so it couldn't be helped...well I hope that it covayed it be a emotional one-shot ^_^; I did have a great time writing this. and I did it all in one sitting of which I haven't done that in a while, but it feels great! ^_^. Have a great day everyone and I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot :) Happy readings and/or writings to you all. Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stratagirl :) **


End file.
